


Unwanted

by HetaliaEditsoogahboo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anger, Autism Spectrum, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Family, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Nordics, Protective Norway (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaliaEditsoogahboo/pseuds/HetaliaEditsoogahboo
Summary: One day Alice snaps, she has had it with her son Sealand and  decides he needs to go away. Live with his father whom he always assumed to be France. But what happens when hes given to Norway? Cheating comes to light and Denmark isnt angry at her boyfriend but upset.Mainly sealand centric but there are two side stories talking abit England and france (with Englands battle of alcoholism) and the main pairing is dennor
Relationships: Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Female Denmark/Norway (Hetalia), Female England & Norway (Hetalia), Female England/France (Hetalia), Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Sealand frowned as he watched the annoyance on his mother's face turn to rage. He knew her wrath all to well and immediately flinched as she started to talk, he knew she would never strike him but the anger in her voice always made him do that. "Pack your bags, I'll deal with you when the meeting is over, leave this room now" England demanded of him.

"But mum I want to help-" Sealand's please were cut short.

"You have helped me quite enough Sealand, so go to your bedroom" she snapped at him. "Yes mum" he scuffled along to his bedroom.

Englands living room was silent for a solid half minute after the door shut. Listening to the patter of the child's feet rushing up the old creaking stairs above them. "...Dont you think you rag on the kid abit to hard ma?" America asked her. England glared at him "Do not question my ways of parenting, I've raised up many good nations, a micronation is no diffrent, besides Im taking him to his father when the meeting is over". Canada gasped slightly "Mum- does he even know?!". France chimmed in "Alice, can we talk away from the children about this?" He inquired.

"France were old enough too-" Australia was cut off by England standing up. "You, me, my bedroom now. The rest of you leave my house". The other nations were quick to scoop up their belongings as she she dragged the Frenchman by his arm up the stairs to her room. "England please tell me what is running through your confusing mind!" France demanded.

England took a deep breath "I cant do this anymore" she began pacing around her room. "I just cant! Sealand doesn't even know that his father that damn scandahoovian! He thinks you're his father in all honesty" she crossed her arms. "I was done with raising nations up after Australia, I did a great job with him and New Zealand, you've seen how successful and prosperous they are but with Sealand I dont know what it is!" She ranted.

"...may I speak now?" France inquired "go ahead" she sighed and sat on the bed. "You raised good nations yes, but did you raise good people? There was this weird downward spiral after Alfie, you may think you did a good job with Australia but from an outsider's view you treated him like a bastard child you never wanted in the first place". France watched as her eyes welled up with tears but he had more to say. "Jett has issues, he solves problems like you solved them, yelling and that really isnt healthy" he sat on the bed next to her "Sealand isnt a nation, he never will be as prosperous as others in how you want him to be, you need to take his emotions into consideration aswell, hes a child whis earliest memories were that of war Alice!". He spoke to her. "He is going with his father end of discussion, I didn't want him in the first place!" she spoke cruelly "it was a foolish mistake, i drank to much while out with Vladmir and Lukas, I am responsible for his existence, nothing more".

France lowered his head in defeat "I will be sending him birthday cards... he can't help that he exists, I'll go make a sandwich you go, I'll be going home for abit to cool off" France stood up and started putting things in his bag which he pulled from the closet. England raised an eyebrow "you're not going to leave me are you?" Her green eyes teared up. "Of course not mon lapin, I just need to cool off so I dont end up screaming at you" he kissed her cheek and grabbed his wallet before opening the bedroom door.

England watched as he left, knowing very well he'd be back. She got up from her seat on the bed and grabbed her purse from the night table. She hurriedly put her passport and Sealands passport in her purse and went to his room.

She didn't even knock, just opened the door and walked inside. "Ready to go?" She inquired to the boy who was huddled on his bed under some blankets. "Yeah all packed" he said timidly and got out from under the blankets, gathering up a suitcase and backpack. He grabbed a stuffed bear from the bed and walked over, but making eye contact he grabbed her hand "Lead the way mum".

Sealand only spoke when he was spoken to all the way to the plane. Even when waiting England was expecting the usual chatterbox of a child but he said nothing aside from asking for money for a snack. She of course gave him the cash for it. Soon they were buckled in and ready did a flight to Oslo.

It was about a third of the wag there till Sealand finnaly asked some sort if question, though not one England wanted to answer. "...Mum...In sorry for being annoying and selfish and a brat, why are you taking me to Oslo? Don't all of the Nordics live there?" His voice was timid and scared. "Because I have my reasons Sealand, you're going to be staying with your father" she told him, looking out the window.

"I know that, you think I couldn't head you yelling at France? You didn't want me in the first place...just tell me which one is my dad" it broke her to see the boy so, grim. Then again she did this. "...Thats the thing, I don't exactly know which one honey, either Vlad or Norway but you have blonde hair and blue eyes so probably Norge" she spoke quietly in embarrassment.

"...And you call France a whore" he muttered. Her face went red "DONT YOU DARE CALL YOUR MOTHER A WHORE!" She yelled at him. The plane went silent and her face heated up as her voice quieted "Just shut up and sleep, I'll wake you went we arrive" she shoved her headphones on and started up some music.

Sealand only nodded and put an eye mask over his eyes. "I love you mum" he muttered and curled up in his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well. Uh. They have arrived and all hell breaks loose. In a calm manner of course.

Denmark was as cheery as could be, what more could she ask for?. She had gotten Finland to take down the Christmas decorations, Iceland was in his bedroom talking to Latvia and Lietchienstien on telephone, Sweden was out shopping for groceries so it left her and Norway with some time to themselves. 

"Can we watch this one?" She asked Norway, pointing to the television screen. "We own this one on DVD, why buy it on digital?" Norway asked. "God you're so Ooooold" Denmark groaned and laid on the couch. A new voice had joined the party. They heard the distinct noise of laptop fans and looked up from the couch. 

"Are you guys watching a movie? I want to watch!" Ladonia told them and promptly sat on Norway's lap. "We were going to watch Time travel hot tub..." he looked to Denmark for an answer. 

"But how about Guardians of the Galaxy?" The Dane smiled and clicked in the movie. "I'm working on a 50k+ Gramora x Peter Quill fix it fic so it will be good to refresh my memory" Ladonia explained. Norway and Denmark sat there in confusion but decided not to question it.  
_________

England drove up to the house in a small car she rented for the day "Remember Sea, let me do the talking alright?". Sealand looked at her "Alright mum I will". "Call me England sweetheart" she told him to do so and got out of the car, helping him scoop up his things before she walked up to the front door.

Denmark was sitting on the couch crying and hugging Norway and Ladonia "We are Groot guys! Why did he have to die?!" She cried ugly cries. "I dont know but it's not fair" Ladonia sniffled. Norway shuffled away from the pile and flicked on the light after hearing a knock on the front door. The other two watched onward in curiosity as he opened it. 

"Norway, it's good to see you old friend, may I come in?" England asked. Norway stepped aside and raised his eyebrows as Sealand walked in holding two bags. "Denmark, good to see you, Sealand why don't you run along and go play with Ladonia?" England nudged his back but Sealand didn't budge "England I don't want to go!" He cried out to her. "Sealand go play now, I didn't come this far for you to throw a temper tantrum" she crossed her arms. 'Well I don't want to be here in the first place bitch!" He quickly left the room, Ladonia tugging him by his shirt and snickering because he said the B word.

Norway and Denmark just stood in place out of astonishment. England sighed and wiped off her dress shirt. "Norway, I hope you don't mind taking responsibility for your child, I'm not sure which one out of you and Romania is the father but surely you remember how this happened?". "...Child? Hah my Norge doesn't have any kids!" Denmark's voice wavered and she turned to look at Norway "...Right?". Norway who was as pale as a sheet. "Sealand is...oh god why didn't you tell me back in the fourties?!". England rolled her eyes "there was this little thing happening at the time, dont know if you remember it WORLD WAR TWO?!" She snapped at him. 

"Right right, I didnt forget I just panicked" Norway said. Denmark looked between the two of them "Norge, you never told me you had a kid" she said in a hurt tone. "I didnt know! It's an unspoken rule in the hellfire club not to sleep with eachother! Sure I've broken the rule many times but I don't tell anyone!" He spoke angrily. "Well, its settled, Sealand is your son and you will take care of him, I'll be going now" she picked up her heavy baby blue purse that was carrying the equivalent of two construction grade bricks.

"Hold on just a minute he didn't look really happy when you took him here-" Denmark was cut off. "I havent been happy about this for the past seventy four years, its your turn now" she turned back around and stomped off out the front door. 

Right after the door slammed Sweden came in a few moments later. "Why did England just walk out of here angrily?" He asked the two. Denmark crossed her arms and wiped a tear from her eye "Turns out Norway has a kid and didn't tell us" she spoke in a hurt tone. Sweden looked down at Norway, his normal stoic expression was replaced with that of shock "You what?". Norway sighed deeply "I didnt know it, but Sealand is my son- well either mine or Romania's but I don't remember if he slept with her that night....plus he doesn't have any of the fangs or red eyes or brown hair" Norway looked to Denmark with a sorry expression.

But before the three of them could start arguing a small blonde child came down the stairs, tears around his reddened eyes. "D-did she actually leave?" Sealand sniffled. The three man were speechless, Denmark was good at getting kids to stop crying but she nudged Norway. Norway glared at her angrily but went ahead over to Sealand "Yeah she did, want some Pepsi?" He offered. Sealand gave him a weird look and wiped his tearful eyes "Pepsi? Its not my birthday" he told him. Norway looked, Shook. "You only get Pepsi on your birthday? Come to the kitchen I'm getting some Pepsi. He lead Sealand out if the livingroom and into the kitchen.

"Den...what just happened?" Sweden asked in a muttering voice. "I have no idea sverge" Denmark said, equally shooketh. Ladonia slowly crept down the staircase "Auntie Denmark? Have you seen my switch? I was going to see if Sea wanted to smash but he started crying when we got to my room" The swedish micronation told his Aunt. "...You wanted to what with him?" Denmark was horrified. 

Sweden smiled and was about to laugh "Den it's a video g'me, I was freaked out when he said Kugelmugel taught him to smash but it's a game" he put a hand on his sisters shoulder. "Oh thank goodness, you kids and your videogames, when I was your age we didn't have time to play games, to bust burning stuff!" Denmark told him. "...Ok boomer" Ladonia decided to go back upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Edits here. I'm curious as to what you all think will happen next? Will there be a twist as to why Denmark isnt angry just upset? Comment below!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eh this has alot of stuff in it so prepare yourself. Abit of dennor angst and possible mentions to alcoholism (and smoking. Dont smoke kids no matter how cool the fanart of france is!)

Sealand sat in the Kitchen with Norway, watching the other pour pepsi into a wine glass for him because nothing makes a kid feel special like sipping pop from a wine glass. "Here ya go, pepsi on the rocks" Norway passed the glass to him and Sealand sipped it "Thank you Mister Norway sir". "Yeah yeah cut the Sir stuff, it makes me feel old" Norway waved his hand. Sealand looked confused "But you are old, very old. You existed before my mum right? And shes EXTREAMLY OLD" Sealand waved his hands making Birway start to chuckle. "Okay maybe I am abit old, but I still dont like it" he put a lemon in his drink. 

"So...you and my mum" Sealand looked at the table. Norway coughed abit "it was a simple fling, we got drunk out of our minds to numb what was happening around us, did the deed and when we woke up, I panicked and got her to promise me not to tell Mette, I had no idea or clue that you were my kid Sealand" he looked at him with a solemn expression. Sealand took a deep breath "I shouldn't be mad at you, it seems like Miss Denmark is going to be enough" Sealand scoffed. 

Norway looked guilty "We've been together for years, many wars have come between us I doubt this will do anything" So that was a heccing lie. He didnt want to face the truth. "I'll talk to her, wanna go play with Ladonia? Hes in his room" Norway offered, he knew he had to do something about the woman. 

"I guess, he has video games, we can play smash...I'll kick his ass!" Sealands sad demeanor had left him. "Hey watch your language, this isnt the navy or Englands house" Norway scolded him. "Well you, Romania and Mum say bad words in the basement!" He snapped back. "Hey now thats only when we accidentally summon Russia or sell our souls to Krampus, now run upstairs" he waved his hand. Seakand snickered and hurried on up the long wooden staircase, his shoes clicking against the old wood as he did so.   
____  
"Well, I'm going to work in the garage for abit, are you going-" Denmarked waved at Sweden from the couch. "Yeah yeah I'm all good, go ahead" she told him. Sweden knew she wasnt all good, but he dudnt feel like having another argument with his slayer so he went ahead and left her in the livingroom. 

Denmark rested her arms on her knees, looking down at the ground trying to comprehend this. It happened in tge past right? There were no feeling involved surely!...right?. As these thoughts chased through her head like a pack of dogs spotting a squirrel she felt the weight of the couch shift. She looked beside her at her boyfriend. 

"Mette I'm sorry, I didnt know" Norway told her. "What didnt you know? You didn't know she could have kids? Is that why? Cuz I cant give you any?". Norway thought for abit before replying "Den you know I love you-" "then why dudnt you love me when you hooked up with that anglo?!" She raised her voice. Those who didn't know her would think she was in pure rage mode but Norway and the other Nordics could tell thus wasnt an angry Denmark thus was her when she felt weak, betrayed and broken. 

"Den please calm down, I got boozed up and made a mistake" Norway tried to reason with her. "So now your calling the child a mistake now?!" She glared. Norway glared at her "That is not what I meant and you know it" he poked her. Denmark was silent untill scooting closer and hugging him "I shouldn't have yelled, I'm not mad" she whimpered. Norway hugged her back "We can work through this, maybe you'll be able to forgive me someday, I know your just upset" he kissed her forehead. "Its not fair, all the other female nations can have kids, why am I cursed like this? Is it the booze?" She sniffled and held onto him tighter. "Its alright Den you're not cursed, I love you and nothing on this earth can change it, not even kids" Norway spoke in his usual monotone voice but there was a slight softness to it. 

As denmark fell asleep on the couch Finland walked through the front door with groceries and started at the two. "...What the hell did I miss?".   
______

It was about seven at night, Everyone now knew of the scandal if you could even call it that and Sweden was excited to have an excuse to build a bunk bed. For now the sleeping situation remained the same except Sealand would share a bed with Ladonia untill the bunk bed was built. 

"Ow! Danm it!" Finland held his burnt finger and blew on it. "Use an oven mit dumbass!" Iceland took the dinner rolls out of the oven and set them ontop of the stove. 

Soon they all sat around the dinner table, Norway brought a chair in fron the garage and had set it up for Sealand so he had a spot at the table and didn't have to use a bar stool.

The atmosphere was still and cold as they ate dispite the soup and rolls being hot and steamy. Sealand felt sorry glaces looking at him as he hate his dinner and Norway and Denmark couldn't keep eye contact with eachother.

Pretty soon the Danish woman had enough and stood from her spot. "Heading to the pub, Finny wanna come?" She asked. Finland shook his head "No I went with you last night I dont want a hangover tommorow morning I have to take Ladonia to school, go without me" he waved her off. "Kay then, cya!" She called out and grabbed her purse before leaving. 

Sweden cleared his throat after the front door was shut "That reminds me, Sealand can't stay here during the day all by himself" he was silent for abit, usual for him. "We all go to work till around four" he finished. Norway shrugged "I'll stay home till we get him into school, nothing very exciting going on in my country anyways, besides political stuff I cant talk about because we have to be unbiased" he said and got up to rinse his plate. 

Iceland piped up "I can stay home!" He wanted an excuse not to go back to his island for the week. "No no you have duties" Finland smirked. That's when Sealand spoke "You guys realise I can take care of myself right? I usually take care of my mum in the mornings when France isn't around, I havent gone to school since the seventies" he claimed. Ladonia looked at him "Wait school isnt mandatory for micronations?!". Finland butted in "Education is very important! Things change! Every ten years all nations must take a highschool or college course depending on how old they look!" He looked bewildered that England hadn't enforced education on the child . 

"But I don't wanna go to school" Sealand complained "As long as I have a stool to reach things on the top shelf and leashes to walk neighbors dogs for cash I'm completely independent!" He pressed. Norway looked him over "England wouldnt have sent you here if she knew she could abandon you kid, you'll like school don't worry". Sealand pouted "Yes Norge"  
______

"Damn that woman" France watched his friend Spain slam a glass of scotch down making France flinch slightly. "He could've come stay with me, I'm great with kids! Hell he could've gone with you!" Spain pointed at France. "Oh no no, she knows I'd spoil him rotten, it was her choice to make" he sighed and took a drag from his cig. "You know those sticks can kill you right?" Spain hiccupped. "You know drinking all that scotch can kill you right?" He snapped back. Spain rolled his eyes and sipped his drink "Yeah yeah I know we're nations" Spain sighed. 

"So you really walked out on her?" Germany entered the room with a nice cup of warm tea and honey. "Yes, I told her I'd be back though so I'll head home in a few days" France spoke back not sounding very excited "I know I'm not her caretaker but it feels that way sometimes". Sildnce filled the room untill Spain said something "Germany want some scotch? Prussia didnt finish his before he bottomed out and crawled to the bathroom" he gestured to a glass. Germany shook his head "No I'm just fine with the tea thank you".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started the next chapter on the same page and decided this was long enough to post. Will the boys get along? Find out next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

"Get off!" Ladonia whispered in annoyance as he pried Sealands arms off his own, he hated being touched or grabbed unexpectedly. The two were sharing a bed and Ladonia had found out Sealand was quite the snuggler in his sleep. "No...mum no" Ladonia looked at his face, features he could make out in the dark. He looked uncomfortable, even Ladonia could see that and he had trouble reading the atmosphere. Ladonia huffed and shook his shoulder "Sea!" He whisper yelled. Sealand quickly sat up, wide away "yeah?!" He said in confusion. Ladonia squinted at him. "I'm going to sleep in icelands room". Sealand looked at him on confusion "Why?" He asked dryly. Ladonia got out of the bed and pulled a tshirt on since Iceland hated people sleeping shirtless. To many midnight run ins with Norway. "Because you're to clingy! I dont like getting touched by others it just feels, weird!". Sealand quickly got out of bed and to Ladonia's utter dismay he picked him up and plopped him back in the bed. "I'll go sleep on the couch Spaz, it's not fair for you to move because of me, dont change my mind or I'll punch you" Sealand grabbed a blanket and a pillow and headed out of the bedroom. Ladonia huffed and rolled over. Atleast the bed was nice and warm, the other was like a heater when he slept. He'd ignore that "Spaz" comment for now. 

Sealand slowly crept down the old creaky staircase, glancing at the clock that read 1:12. Looks like it was pretty early morning. He made it to the couch and slumped down, ready for sleep to come to him as he hugged his pillow tightly. He closed his blue eyes and almost fell asleep. That was untill the front door swung open, letting in a blast of cold winters air inside. 

He jumped up off the couch and grabbed an empty glass that was on the coffee table and aimed it at the intruder. He was about to scream untill the intruder started gesturing for him to keep quiet "Kid, it's me Denmark!" The woman whisper yelled in slurred speech. Sealand still shaking put the glass down and watched her shut and lock the door. 

He watched her movements in dismay. She was drunk. He could tell just by watching her lock the door and turn around, he'd seen this behavior in his mother far to often. "Miss Denmark, please come sit down" he spoke quietly and ushered her to the couch. She graciously sat down "Thanks kiddo, what-are-ya doin up?" She asked and flopped down on the couch. 

"I got to clingy in my sleep and Ladonia was going to leave the room so I came to sleep on the couch miss" he said truthfully and went to the bathroom, coming out with a bottle of aspirin, a cup of water and a bucket "Go to sleep and take this in the morning, you'll feel better" he told her softly. "Mhm, night" she laid on the couch and went right to sleep, sealand put her in recovery position just in case. Sealand, seeing his spot was taken flopped down on the recliner and curled up, heading right for sleepy town junction.   
_______

Norway was the first to wake up, he quickly put his clothes on and noticed Denmark wasn't beside him. He got ready to go looking in alleyways or inns where she might have been. He hurried down stairs to het Don's coffee but stopped seeing her fast asleep in recovery position and Sealand on the recliner. He slowly walked into the room and shook Sealand "Sealand, Sealand wake up".

Sealand opened his eyes and looked at Norway "Mum?...oh hi Norway" he sat up. "Can I help you?" He asked. Sealand scooted over abit and Norway sat next to him. "Did you help her?" He pointed to the sleeping woman. Sealand nodded "Yeah, I came down here to sleep and she stumbled through the door so I did what I normally do when my mum comes home late and France isnt there" he yawned. 

Norway ruffled his hair "Thank you, run along into the kitchen and I'll make some eggs, let me wake her up and sure she gets to work". "Yes sir!" Sealand marched out of the livingroom. 

Norway sighed and went over to her "Denmark, its time to wake up" he shook her, recieving a muffled groan. "Mette, up" he yanked her arm. She sat up "Put me out of my misery, take me out back like a race horse and shoot me" she whined. Norway rolled his eyes "You have work remember? Here take some asprin" he handed her some pills and the water which she quickly downed. "Fiiiine I'll get dressed" she stumbled off the couch and headed upstairs.  
________

"...I'm home" he front door of the old and large house opened up, France walked inside. "Mon ami are you home?" He called out only to be met with the sound of distant sobs. He took a deep breath and headed in the direction, finding his lover on the ground in her bedroom "F-Francis you're back?" She questioned. God he was getting tired of this, but he plastered on a weak smile "Of course I'm back Lapin, I told you I would be" she crawled to him and snuggled into his side as he dried her tears. He closed his eyes as the sharp smell of gin and whiskey hit is nose.

"Don't you leave like that again I was worried" she hiccupped. Francis frowned "So, instead of calling me when you got upset you drowned yourself in whiskey and gin is that it?" A slight bit of anger mixed with disappointment was present in his voice. "...I guess, I called Canada but he got angry that I was drinking and hung up". 

France was tired. Tired. Tired of this, angry at this. He pulled away from her "And you took that as a sign to drink more didn't you?!" He snapped at her. "I-I" she fumbled over her words. "You're so selfish!" He got up "I cant believe you, I dont even feel like your Boyfriend anymore! You remember when I used to say if our governments allowed it I'd marry you in a heartbeat?! That's over!". England stood up "I'm the selfish one?!" She looked appalled. France crossed his arms "Yes you are, Me and your children have done nothing but try to help you, and you yelled at us, you yell at me untill I go away for abit, then I come home to take care of you again and find you sucking the bottle!" His voice wavered as he saw how upset she was getting. But he continued "Even worse you were responsible for a CHILD A FLIPPING CHILD!" She started to cry, he had to keep himself from going to comfort her "...But you got rid of that problem easily didn't you? Possibly destroying Norway and Denmarks relationship, but that doesn't matter since you are free from your mistake, your son, right?". 

England wiped her tears and tried to calm down. "I'm taking you to rehab, darling I love you, and I would love to be able to marry you, but you need to battle your demons before I can love you the way I did again" he walked over to her and hugged her. "...I'm sorry Frog" she said quietly "I know".   
________

The house was quiet, everyone had gone to work or out of country like Iceland except for Sealand and Norway. The two sat in the living room, one sipping coffee that was mostly creamer and the other sipping strong tea. "How can you drink that stuff?" Norway asked, Sealand shrugged "I like it, it might be enjoyable for you if you added honey, mum says that's sissy tea but that's the only way America will drink it" he explained. "Interesting" there was a peaceful silence, being quiet and enjoying eachothers company was calming to Sealand. 

"Well, what do you normally do at ho- uh, your mothers house?" Norway asked trying to think of an activity. Sealand thought "For fun? Well, I read books and go to the library and read there, come home and watch tv and sometimes if I'm good mum let's me run around the park and I get to play with kids my age, I cant tell them my name or anything so I normally play in the graveyard next to it" he explained to Norway. "Huh, well, wanna go to the park? There arent any kids there at this time" he offered. Sealand looked excited "Id love to!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo yeah I'm on a writing high lately eh?


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norway takes Sealnd to the park, apparently a man sitting alone at a lark bench watching children play is seen as creepy as frick

Norway grabbed his light coat, bag and book to read, the coat was more of a jacket homestly "Norway what about Ladonia? Isn't he coming with us?" Sealand asked politely. Norway shook his head "Nope sorry Kiddo, Finland dropped him off at school this morning" he said to him. Sealand frowned "Why does he have to go to school?" He asked as Norway handed him one of Ladonia's creeper jackets. 

"Because" Norway paused and headed out the door. He dragged Sealand with him and shut it, locking the door of course. "Because he has to learn, you wanna learn stuff to right? You'd be surprised at how the world changes in just a decade" Norway booped his nose and started walking down the breezy streets. 

"Well I know how to count money and write, what else is there? I'm never getting any older, I'm not supposed to exist anymore". Norway was, abit shocked at the bleakness this child spoke. Then again, Sealand was right, he was a micronation, hed never get any older unless his country stopped existing and he became human. "Let's not think like that okay?" He adjusted his hair clip as they walked. 

Sealand was quiet mostly as they walked, sometimes asking Norway what a sign meant. "Sealand can you speak swedish?" Norway asked him. "Yes? I learned the languages my friends speak so when I visit it's not confusing, and Ladonia speaks swedish so I do to" Sewpnd put it. "Hm, alright because if you're living with me you're going to school" he ruffled his hair. "Hey stop it!" Sealand squeaked. 

Soon the park was in sight Sealand dashed over to start climbing on things. Norway took his time getting to a bench about two minutes later. Norway smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as it seemed. He sat down and opened the book he grabbed on his way out. It was some sort or horror book. 

Other children played in the park, mostly six or younger. So when they saw Sealand they were eager to play with him. Norway looked up, glad to see him making some sort of friends. While he read his book he noticed a group of mothers watching him read his book. Was it the gory cover?. 

Norway hated eyes being on him, he was introverted, camera shy and mist defently didn't want to talk to other parents af the moment. He quickly put his book back into his side bag and decided to watch the children plat and just ignore the ladies for the time being. 

He watched as they played some sort of "King of the mountain" then a game of tag. He thought it was adorable and it made him interested, seeing how quickly kids that age made friends with others. He watched them chase eachother, that was untill one of them fell flat on her face and started wailing. He looked over to the group of mothers, one seemed to roll her eyes at the situation. 

It was clear the game was over, "Norge! Lukas!" Sealand called to him. "Coming Pete calm down!" He called back and picked up his bag. He hurried over to the little girl since it seemed her mother wasnt going to do anything about it. She was still crying her eyes out, holding her scraped knee as if it had just been blown off by a panzer. "Hey, hey please donf cry, I have a bandaid, it will make it better" Norwag offered and pulled a bandaid from his bag he brought. 

As he was comforting the little girl, patting her back and putting the bandaid on he felt a harsh slap to the back of his head. "Get away from my daughter right now!" A womans horrified voice shrieked from behind him. He whipped around and got up on his feet, Sealand starred at her "Woah, lady don't worry I was just giving her a bandaid-" he got another slap to the face. "You stay away from my daughter!" She scolded him. 

Sealand looked back and forth between the two "Miss, please don't hurt Lukas he was just trying to help out" he said quietly. She looked to Sealbd with a worried expression "Little boy do you know him? Is this your daddy?" She asked him. Sealand hated being under pressure "No, I mean yes- well kind of? I mean I dont know leave Lukas alone!" He yelled angrily. The woman looked horrified "Little boy where is your mommy?" She asked. 

Norway grabbed his wrist "Cmon kid we're going home" he said to him. "Sir are you this childs father, where is his mother?!" She demanded. "Lady leave us alone, can a guy not take his son to a park?" He asked. He felt his heart melt abit as Sealand hugged his arm "Papa let's go home now please" he pleaded. She kept asking questions all the way till they left the vicinity of the park. When the silence finally settled Sealnd held his hand tightly "People are hateful and people are rude" Sealand told him. 

Norway sighed "But...some people are very very special" he added. "Well I dont like them I only like my people" Sealnd added. "Well, without mean people the world would be boring wouldn't it?". Sealnd didnt talk after that, once they arrived at the house he went straight to the bedroom he shared with Ladonia. 

Norway got to work with signing Sealand up at the school Ladonia went to. He hoped children went to cruel to him. Especially with that horrible accent when speaking Swedish he had heard him talking with the small kids with. Buf he could only hope.   
______

"Your name?" The receptionist asked "Alice Kirkland" England replied. "I see, how long do you think you've been drinking as a comfort?" The lady asked her. "Not sure, few years...it just got bad just recently" she explained. "Mhm, how does a months stay sound?" The receptionist typed up on the computer. "That sounds good, thank you". England wanted to cry, but she knew it was the only way to fix everything. So she checked into the alcohol abuse clinic and sat in the waiting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I published a chapter but here it is! Any ideas you have for the story? That's what the comment section is for. And yeah stay safe guys


End file.
